The Shift
by katcantfly
Summary: In between cases and Sam is shipping Destiel pretty hard. A fangirling moose, a shape changing spell, a bar, and plenty of gay.


Dean stepped into the bunker, shrugging off his coat. Cas watched him, unable to tear his electric blue gaze away from the hunters smooth movements. Dean glanced at him as placed his coat on the table and catching the angel staring. "You need something, Cas?" He asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"No, I uh-"

"He was trying to mentally undress you," Sam interrupted, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face.

Castiel frowned at the moose before turning back to Dean and finding he had already wandered off to who knows where.

The angel sighed, shooting Sam one last glare before making his way to his room. Well, not _his_ room per-se, but it was where he stayed while working with the Winchesters. Cas plopped down on the bed, just thinking (about Dean, of course), until Sam called him for dinner.

Although angels didn't eat, Sam had decided it was a good bonding time to discuss cases or whatever their current problem was. However, at the moment they were between cases and dinner was, for the most part, silent- except for Dean's occasional moans to let his brother know that the pasta was acceptable.

Cas merely sat there, elbows on the table, chin resting on his folded hands. Mostly he watched Dean eat, occasionally flicking his gaze away when the hunter glanced at him. Eventually Dean caught him looking and held his gaze.

For several moments they stayed that way, Dean pausing in his frantic eating while they shared an intense stare. The moose glanced up and cleared his throat, eyebrows drawing together. When he didn't get an immediate answer he leaned back in his chair, setting down his fork.

"Would you guys quit having eye sex? I'm trying to eat and your looks are disgustingly sappy."

Both men blushed and looked away, frowning. Dean focused on his plate and Cas seemed to suddenly find the book "He Wolf/She Wolf: A Book On Werewolf Transgenderism" incredibly fascinating.

Sam raised his eyebrows, scoffing at the obvious tension- _sexual_ tension.

_Why can't they just accept the fact that they're totally gay for each other? _He thought, although he had enough sense not to say _that_ out loud. For the moment dropping hints was enough, besides the fact that his brother would kill him if he said anything more suggestive.

Dean stood eventually, his plate completely clean of all food. "Nice work with dinner, Sammy." he commented, leaving the room swiftly

Cas watched him go, sighing slightly. As Sam finished his meal and got up, the angel stood as well.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure man."

Castiel decided to 'cut to the chase', as humans say. "I would like it if you stopped commenting on Dean and I. We are friends. That is all." His voice was even more gruff than usual, and although he was obviously trying to seem like he was stating the facts, Sam could see he was upset.

"Right. Sorry Cas." he replied, picking up his and Dean's plates, figuring the conversation was over. However, the angel with his rusty people skills did not take the hint and continued to talk. "I mean, Dean is completely heterosexual. And technically I'm a male."

"Yeah," Sam replied, trying to resist the urge to tell Cas to just let it go. He already knew all there was to know about his brother. But now the other man seemed lost in his thoughts and unable to stop sharing them.

"So there's no chance that he'll ever fall in love with me. Because we're family. Brothers. Friends. Nothing more. And he has never liked a guy before. But that's okay, right?" When Sam remained silent, listening with his head tilted thoughtfully, Cas continued with his rant.

"Because I'm an angel. I don't feel attraction. I don't fall in love with a human who has caused so much trouble. A man who I've saved but who has never thanked me. I don't. I can't. _I can't_, Sam."

And suddenly Castiel brought his hands up and buried his face in them, tears streaming down his fingers as his body began to shake with sobs. Sam stood frozen for a moment, startled and a little terrified by the angel's sudden breakdown. A few lights began to crack and flicker and the younger Winchester snapped out of his daze and ran forward, allowing Cas to collapse in his arms. He struggled to calm him down before Dean noticed and walked in on the sobbing mess.

Sam gripped his friends shoulders and pushed him upright. "Shh. It's okay, Cas. We'll figure something out. I'm pretty sure Dean likes you more than a friend- the way he looks at you is special. It-It's different than I've seen him look at anyone else. I'll come up with something, okay? I promise."


End file.
